


Stuck in the Middle with You.

by Tieria_Virtue_92



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Keith, Bisexual Shiro, English Allura, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Japanese American Shiro, Korean American Keith, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Threesome, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieria_Virtue_92/pseuds/Tieria_Virtue_92
Summary: Allura had known Keith and Shiro since her freshman year at NYU. She never imagined herself getting involved with the both of them.





	Stuck in the Middle with You.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a glutton for punishment starting a new story in addition to the other two I'm working on for the VLD fandom. Oh well here we go with a new one. I have way too many ships. That's what I get for being a multishipper.

It was your typical New York afternoon and the semester had just started. Allura had promised to meet Keith and Shiro on the fourth floor of the library for a study session.  She had been friends with them since her freshman year. She was running late from her Computer Animation class and hadn’t had time to stop in the Commons to get something to eat. Besides nothing in the Food Court ever appealed to her. Allura had overslept that morning and forgot to pack her lunch since she always took her lunch as a matter of habit. She had been up until 11:30 last night finishing her Calculus homework. She wished that she could bypass the Math requirement for her degree in Graphic Design, but she couldn’t graduate without it. Plus, not only that she was craving Chipotle all week and today was Friday.

 

 

 

Alllura made it to the fourth floor study lounge and found Keith sitting in a circle of couches with a small table in the middle. It looked like Keith had fallen asleep waiting for her because his head was laying back on the top. His The North Face backpack was unzipped and his books were scattered across the top. Keith had two classes back to back this morning and he had to get up early his Advanced Anatomy class. He was a Physical Therapy major and he had to take a lot of biology classes there were required for his degree. Allura was about to wake Keith up when her stomach grumbled rather loudly, making the dark haired man wake with a start.

 

“Not eat any breakfast this morning?” Keith inquired as he blinked his eyes to adjust them to the bright lights and the sunshine coming from the windows.

 

“No, I ate breakfast this morning. I just forgot to eat lunch,” she said primly. “What time is it?”

 

Glancing at his iPhone, “It’s noon. Why do you ask?” Keith responded.

 

“I’ve been craving Chipotle for days and I was wondering if you want to go to the one on Lafayette. That’s if you want to,” Allura asked.

 

“I think that’s the one Shiro was talking about going to get lunch,” Keith said with a wince. He knew that he should have told Shiro that Allura want something from the popular Mexican eatery. “I’m sorry, Allura. If I had known that you want Chipotle, I would have asked him to bring you something.”

 

Allura scowled. “Yes you should have,” she growled. “I’ll just text him and see if he’s ordered yet.”

 

Allura pulled out her cellphone and texted Shiro. The platinum blond didn’t have to wait long for a response. It seemed that the Chipolte Shiro was at was very busy. He told her that he had been in line for 10 minutes because a business man apparently forgot to place an order online before coming to the restaurant. Allura hummed. She then sent him a text asking him to order her a burrito bowl with chicken, brown rice, black beans, corn salsa, sour cream, cheese and lettuce.

 

“He wants to know if I want tortilla chips and a drink,” Allura told Keith as she got up to get a drink from one of the vending machines in the corner.

“Did he say when he was going to get here with the food?” Keith asked as he pulled out his lap top and powered it up. Allura sent Shiro a text and told Keith it would be ten minutes before Shiro got to the library once he got their food.

 

As they waited for him to arrive, Allura asked Keith how his classes were going. He wasn’t having too much trouble with his classes. At least he had his LERs out of the way finally. He was taking Korean this semester because he needed a foreign language for his degree. He had already taken Spanish and Japanese in high school and wanted to learn Korean because his grandmother was from Korea. She had refused to learn English and Keith wanted to be able to talk to her without his mother having to translate.

 

“I took French as my foreign language requirement even though I took it in high school,” Allura told him.

 

As they were talking, Shiro finally showed up with their lunch. The tall Japanese American man plopped down on the couch beside Keith as he put his messenger bag on the ground. Setting the handled Chipotle bag on the table, he took a deep breath.

 

“Remind me _never_ to set foot in the Lafayette St. Chipotle at lunch time. The place was packed!” Shiro groaned. It was the closest one to campus and it was on the campus bus line which made it convenient.

 

“Thank you for getting me lunch, Shiro. How much do I owe you?” Allura asked as she started digging in her purse for her wallet

“You don’t owe me anything. You paid for dinner last week,” Shiro told her refusing to take the twenty dollar bill that she tried to hand to him.

 

“Do have any more classes today?” Keith asked Allura. He reached into the bag and pulled out his steak burrito, then handed Allura her burrito bowl. The English girl took it from him as she snagged some of the napkins that were in the bag that Shiro had set on the table.

 

“Nope. Computer animation was all I had today,” Allura told him as she took a tortilla chip and spooned a some of the mixture in her mouth. The study lounge was not that crowded since most of the students used the space to socialize more than study.

 

“When do you take your teaching internship,Shiro? Allura asked as she reached for the bottle of water. Takashi Shirogane( he preferred Shiro) was a Secondary Education Major with an emphasis in History, was required to take a teaching internship at one of the local high schools.

 

“I’m only doing a half semester internship. I considered taking a full semester internship, but was told that would be too stressful by my academic counseler,” Shiro said just before taking a bite from his burrito. Shiro had wanted to be a teacher since he was a kid and he tutored some of his classmates in high school. That was how he met Keith. The younger man was having trouble with Algebra and Keith’s parents offered to pay for the tutoring. It helped give him something to do over the summer as a teenager. Shiro was three years older than Keith.

“Do you have plans for the weekend?” Shiro asked Allura. Allura raised her head. She had been looking to see if Pidge had texted her back because they had discussed working on a class group project that she and the younger girl had been assigned. Pidge, whose real name was Katie, was a high school student who took college classes so that she could graduate early when she finally got out of high school. The sixteen year old girl was brilliant and a hard worker. Allura took another bite from her food.

 

“I have a project that I’m supposed to work on with a couple of classmates. It shouldn’t take long,” Allura said. “What do you guys have planned?”

 

“Keith and I want to talk to you about something. I don’t think right now is a good time to bring it up,” Shiro asked as he took a sip from his drink.

 

Allura raised an eyebrow. She wondered what they wanted to talk to her about. She liked them both a lot, from the moment she both met them. They were both attractive guys. She would have to be blind or made out of ice not to see that. Allura hadn’t dated any one since her final year in secondary school. She wasn’t a fan of long distance relationships and she hadn’t met anyone she was remotely interested in since starting college. Allura had too much on her plate at the time she met Keith and Shiro. At first when she met them she thought they both were gay, but it turned out that both of them were bisexual. Not that it mattered. Allura had friends who were LGBT as a student in England.

 

“Where do you guys want to meet after I’m finished with the group project?” Allura asked.

 

“How about meeting us at the Starbucks near Union Square Park at 4:00 on Saturday,” “Shiro answered.

 

“Okay.I’ll talk to Pidge when I see her this afternoon when she’s done with school. I just need to know how long the study group is going to take,” Allura said.

 

Allura parted ways with Keith and Shiro because she had to go to the post office and pick up a package that arrived the day before. She saw the little pink piece of paper telling her to come pick up her package. She walked through campus lisening to sound of the birds, the chatter of students walking to class or discussing their weekend plans. Allura also relished the balmy late summer warmth that would soon give way to autumn.


End file.
